dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunlight Movie
The Sunlight Movie is one of the movies of the series that takes place during Season 4. Summary While scouting for new kyber crystals, with Sharon, Sunlight meets up with a batpony filly named "Stacy Star" who got separated from her parents during a vacation, but while trying to find her parents Sunlight and Stacy get separated from the team with Buttercream, and have to work together to find the way back, while fighting a timber wolf. Plot Opening/"It's a Great Big World" Timon and Pumbaa are watching "The Legend of the Great Night Fury", until Timon fast forwards it to where Sunlight is fighting the Stormtroopers with the Solarsaber. But then Pumbaa rewinds the film claiming they should go back to the beginning, but Timon states that Sunlight hasn't had as much screen time as Sharon has. While Pumbaa states that Sunlight did have her own movie before, which Timon notes the audience doesn't know that. And Pumbaa suggests that they should show the movie as they hide from the sight of Poultrion. And then Timon suggests that they should show Sunlight's movie and he then rewinds the film to where it goes to the beginning as the title appears. Movie segment: The movie starts when Sunlight and Sharon getting ready to look for Kyber Crystals. And Princess Celestia gives them good luck. And tells them to have a good time. And the 2 then set off for the crystal canyon. Once there, they make camp. Next Morning/Encounter with Canine/Sunlight meets Stacy The next morning, Sharon and Sunlight start searching the cliffsides for Kyber Crystals, but fail to find some. So Sunlight decides to search for some in a nearby stream, and once there, she heard restling in the bushes. Sunlight silently listened and then when she tried to grab a yellow Kyber crystal a bat-pony tackles her. And then she hisses at Sunlight and flies away. As Sunlight gets back up, Pumbaa pauses the film and notes that First impressions are very important. While Timon notes that he thought that it wasn't great between Sunlight and the batpony. As he continues the film, Sunlight is looking around, and then something was watching her. It was a Timberwolf! As he watched her, he began licking his chops (as he pictured Sunlight as a roast). He then slowly walked up to Sunlight, and Sunlight says hello. The Timberwolf replies in return but in a calm, gentle voice. Sunlight explains about her and Sharon searching for kyber crystals, while the wolf is slowly observing her. But then the batpony returns and shoves Sunlight asside and into the river as she hisses at the timberwolf. The timberwolf then angrily leaves, not before vowing to return. The batpony then asks Sunlight if her mother ever taught her not to talk to predators. Sunlight misunderstands this (thinking the batpony was referring a Predator) and notes that she rarely sees any predator. But then batpony explains that she was talking about about normal predators, like wolves, bears and other animals that prey equines. And then she explains that the timberwolf's name is Canine. And that he's always wanted to have a taste of equine. Then the Bat-Pony introduces herself as Stacy Star, and Sunlight introduces her name. Sunlight explains about her and Sharon looking for Kyber Crystals. Just as Stacy's about to ask what are Kyber Crystals, Sharon then calls for Sunlight. And Sunlight responds back, and then Sharon walks into view as Sunlight introduces Stacy. Where Stacy just hisses at Sharon, when she holds out her hoof. But then Sunlight explains Sharon wants to shake hooves with her. But Stacy thinks she means shake her body. But when Sunlight repeats what she means, Stacy shakes her arms. But then Sunlight reexplains, but Stacy grabs Sharon's hoof with both of her hooves and wings, But Sunlight tells to only use one hoof and move her arm up and down. Stacy then asks about kyber crystals and Sharon explains about them and Lightsabers. Sunlight and Stacy then go search for crystals together and along a cliffside they find a few. But while Sunlight uses a proper pick to mine them, Stacy uses her fangs to mine them. As Sunlight watches her awkwardly. So Stacy explains that she and her family often use their fangs to do some works, being bat ponies and all. And Sunlight understands. Soon after collecting 2 sacks of crystals, Sharon and Sunrise prepare to head home. But Sunlight then asks Stacy to come with them, But Stacy doesn't know. But she joins them anyway, but when she sees Alpha, she gets a little uneasy about riding a dragon. So Sharon tells her not to worry. As she pets Alpha's head, which Stacy slowly approaches Alpha and puts out her hoof, which Alpha gently touches his nose on, trusting her. So Stacy then climbs on Alpha, and she gulps. But after Alpha gets into the skies and is flying at an easy pace, Stacy then starts to enjoy it. Back in Canterlot/Having fun with Stacy Soon, the girls returned back at Canterlot Castle. After landing, Stacy was is amazement at the sight before her. And Princess Celestia, and Barret Barricade welcomed their daughters home. As Sunlight introduces Stacy. Stacy tries to hold out her hoof but only slightly. But manages to do a proper hoofshake. Stacy then shares, that she and her family have never ever been to Canterlot before, or even seen the castle up close and personal. And Sunlight tells her they're fun, and decided to take her to her and Sharon's room. In the room, Stacy is checking all around it, very impressed by it. (mostly because of how fancy the room is) And then she flies to the top of Sunlight's bed and and hangs down from it. Sunlight asks what she's doing. Stacy explains it's how she sleeps. Soon, the 3 girls went to bed. The next morning, Sunlight notices Stacy is gone. She then finds Stacy on the balcony looking out into the view. Sunlight asks her what's bothering her. Stacy then explains that she was actually separated from her family. Sunlight then asks about what happened, as Stacy explains she was on a vacation with her parents and older bother, heading for Manehatten. But then when their train was racing through the canyon line, Stacy was on the Balcony of the brake coach enjoying the view. When a storm hit, Stacy was just about to go back into the train when a strong gust of wind hit the train and blew Stacy onto the balcony railing. Her parents and brother tried to help her but were too late as the railing was too slick to hang on, and Stacy flew from the train and tumbled head over heels down the the hillside before she hit a tree and passed out. Then 2 foxes found her and took her back to their fox burrow, where she stayed for 3 days, until she met Sunlight. Sunlight is speechless as Sharon sadly looks at Stacey and Sunlight. Then, the 2 foals heard giggling down below. They then look down and the see the Crystal Crusaders, and the Littlest Pets. So, Sunlight decided to take her to them. Stacy was at first unsure but she went along anyway. And the 2 met up with their friends, Armor Bride looks at Stacy. She looks at her wings. And then asks Stacy if she's a alicorn. But Stacy explains she's actually a batpony. Then she sees something sticking out from a box and tugs it, which a yelp is heard. Stacy then backs away thinking it's another timberwolf, but it turns out to be Zoe, (the thing Stacy tugged was her tail.) Which Stacy notes she's never seen a purple dog before, which Zoe comments she's never met such a rude batpony. Which hurt Stacy's feelings. Zoe then apologizes explains that she tends to be a drama queen and introduces herself. And soon, the other pets introduce themselves as the Crystal Crusaders introduce themselves next. Then a little later, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey come in and checked out Stacy. Very impressed to see a real batpony. Then, they all decided to play hide & seek. And Stacy was the seeker. She then starts using her bat echolocation, and she finds Sunrise first. Then using her sense of smell, she finds Penny Ling hiding inside a strawberry bush (which she is eating strawberries). Then using both echolocation and smell, Stacy then locates Minka Mark (who was hiding in a bushel of bananas, and eating a few). Then, Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Stacy Star, Canine, * Tod, Vixey, Timon, Pumbaa,,, guest star in this film * This movie is based off the film: "The Little Bear Movie" Scenes * Opening/"It's a Great Big World" *Next Morning/Encounter with Canine/Sunlight meets Stacy *Back in Canterlot/Having fun with Stacy *Sunlight's plan/"Everybody wants to paint my picture" *Putting out the posters/ * * * * Final Fight with Canine/Reunited * Soundtrack #It's a Great Big World # # #Everybody Wants To Paint My Picture # # # #The Fox and The Hound - The Bear Fight (during the final fight with Canine) # #I Thought I Lost You - End credits Category:Movies Category:Season 4 Movies Category:Sunlight Centered Projects